degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Doll Parts (2)
Doll Parts (2) is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on November 2, 2012. Main Plot Maya Matlin performs her song for Tristan and Tori. Tristan loves the song, while Tori, in a jealous rage, tells Maya that she has no shot at winning the Miss Millennial Pageant. Maya assumes it's because Tori doesn't think she's pretty enough. Maya later tells Katie that she plans on asking Zig to help her with her act, and Katie worries that it will upset Tori even more. Maya asks Zig anyways, and Zig agrees, also saying that Maya is sexy enough to perform by herself. A few minutes later, Maya runs into Cam, who apologizes for not paying attention to her and not kissing her. He asks her for a second chance, and tells her he'll try harder, to which she responds, "You shouldn't have to try." Later at the pageant, Zig performs with Maya, and they share a kiss backstage. Maya instantly regrets it, while Zig doesn't seem to mind. Katie walks in and sees the kiss, later calling Maya out on it while preparing her for the interview. She asks Maya if she really wants to be a boyfriend stealer, and that she deserves better than a boy who kisses girls besides his girlfriend. She also tells Maya not to let a boy come between her and Tori's friendship. Later at the interview, Tori tells the judges that her biggest flaw is saying things without thinking of the consequences, and publicly apologizes to Maya. Maya tells the judges that she's a huge bitch, and runs out. She goes over to Cam's and apologizes, and the two reconcile. The next day, while Tori and Maya are back on good terms, Zig expresses his jealousy of her and Cam's relationship, saying they both "felt it" the other night when they kissed. Maya says she was confused and that she likes Cam, before going off with him. Sub Plot Marisol decides to organize an intervention for Mo, under the impression that he has a drug addiction. She even recommends to him the same rehabilitation facility that Katie was treated at. However, Mo decides to hide his embarrassment of Marisol's accusation by sarcastically shouting "I love drugs. Drugs are the bomb!", and then walks away from her. Concerned, Marisol approaches Jake about Mo's drug addiction to which Jake also responds his own sarcastic humor before ultimately revealing to her that Mo is, in fact, a diabetic and the needles that he uses are insulin shots. Marisol is even more hurt as she suddenly feels as though her own boyfriend couldn't trust her enough to tell her. Later on, she confronts Mo at the Dot and lets her know how upset she is with him. Luckily, Mo is able to make it up to her at school the next day by apologizing for keeping his diabetes a secret. Marisol, in return, apologizes for overreacting to the situation and assuming that he was a drug addict. From there, they exchange "I love you's" and kiss each other. They make plans for their trip to Mexico under the condition that Mo wears a safety band. In the possible event that Mo falls ill, Marisol says that she needs to know how to help him. Third Plot Adam makes the volleyball team, but at practice, he is hit in the face by a volleyball, which causes his nose to badly bruise and bleed. Coach Armstrong asks Adam if he wants to call home, but Adam avoids this since he forged his mother's signature to get onto the team. Later, Adam is hiding from Becky so that she wouldn't see his nose, and he talks with Eli, who urges him to go to a doctor. Later at home, Audra Torres comes home and reveals to Adam that she knows about him joining the volleyball team because Coach Armstrong called home to check up on him. Adam tells her that he was going to ask if he could join, but she was crying over Drew, and he didn't want to further upset her. His mother approaches Adam again later, and it turns out she is fine with him joining the team. She tells him that she is proud of the man he is becoming, and thinks it is time that they start talking to a doctor about having Adam to start taking testosterone. Adam is overjoyed upon hearing this and hugs his mother. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Doll Parts" by Hole. *This episode marks the beginning of Campbell and Maya's second relationship. *Zig and Maya kiss in this episode. |-| Gallery= File:Dollparts.png File:Tumblr_mcrrfbxLYb1rro667o1_250.png File:Tumblr_mcrrfbxLYb1rro667o2_250.png File:Tumblr_mcrrfbxLYb1rro667o3_250.png File:Dewrfausdrlt.jpg File:Kl980.jpg File:Lj0iok.jpg File:Uj0uj.jpg File:W3iu4.jpg 1zocdbd.jpg 2quhqw5.jpg 34dmvyb.jpg Tumblr mcvi319r5z1r23zk3.png Tumblr mcvi3j0xb51r23zk3.png Ujoier.jpg S3wy.jpg Re5756.jpg Oirop.jpg Kmjh.jpg Kj9i.jpg Kj09.jpg Kj0u.jpg Jk09u.jpg Jhyu.jpg Jhh0j.jpg Hkyui.jpg Hky7.jpg G5utruy7.jpg Fdt4e5.jpg Dge45.jpg Dfge45.jpg Dfge5.jpg D54y.jpg Tumblr mcw8ug5Sv81rdzc8ho1 400.png 9jjj0.png 8989uhj.png 0j8.png 8ggg7.png Qww1.png Uuyudee.png 222d.png Hhhhd.png Yugyuhjd.png 999jjj.png 98iu.png Uyuuyyu.png Gyuj.png Hgff.png 7hhhj.png 878hhhh.png Iouio.png 22d.png 89uibb.png 89uiob.png 788uio.png 89uiuo.png 8uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png 8888j.png 7666b.png 87uoi.png 7u8uio.png 878jhhj.png 6677j.png 44455jh.png 89u8oii.png 89uioh.png 78878ijk.png 6667j.png 98uoij.png 98uoiu.png 6yyy9.png 89uijio.png 8uiojl.png 878uij.png 897u8i.png 98uiojjj.png 8iouou.png P98yuoi.png Iuioio.png 8yiou.png Y98uio.png Pui.png 89uiojoo.png 9hh.png 8uoij.png 8uiog.png Oiuioh.png Ouiog.png 9hhh.png Uiyhuy.png 8gg.png 7iyu.png Yhuui.png 9u8.png 0jg.png 8uh.png Triszig.png Mkkh.png 8hhgk.png 89uiohgg.png 80uio.png 8t7yuh.png Uiyiujh.png Y79yuoi.png Huiji.png 8hh7.png Uihyuiy.png Zayakiss2.png Ui89ui.png Yhuiio.png 8hhg.png 5gf.png 99gg.png Uiyhiu.png Uiyio.png 7hh9.png 0huyui.png 0juh.png 89h.png 009j.png 90u9oi.png 222nd.png 45fff.png 89uiohg.png 7899u.png 8uoiio.png 98uig.png ygi.png 98uiog.png hgfe.png 9gf.png jgff.png yiuj.png 44df.png degrassi-1224-doll-parts-part-2-wrap-up-1.jpg degrassi-1224-doll-parts-part-2-wrap-up-2.jpg degrassi-1224-doll-parts-part-2-wrap-up-3.jpg degrassi-1224-doll-parts-part-2-wrap-up-4.jpg Camaya and Zori.png 09u09io.png Yuiiyu.png 77uiui.png |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres Guest Starring *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres *Ben Mulroney as himself Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Jake: "Diabetes is worse than crack?" *Katie: "Maya...is this really who you want to be? A boyfriend stealer? What, should I start calling you Maya DeSousa?" *Mo: "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you about my diabetes." Marisol: "Because you didn't think I could handle it or something?" Mo: "Of course you could, you're practically perfect." *Audra: "I'm so proud of the man that you're becoming, which is why it's time to start thinking about getting medication for you." Adam: "Medication like testosterone?" Audra: "Not saying we'll do it right away, but we should find a doctor and start a conversation." Adam: "Conversation, I love a conversation. Thanks, Mom!" *Tori: :But I have beautiful friends who forgive me for this flaw. From one of my friends, my best friend, I've learned to be a better person, to be less superficial, and more careful about what I say. And she's the most beautiful person I've ever met." *Katie: "He's the kind of guy that kisses girls that aren't his girlfriend, and that's not good enough for you. Please don't let some guy come between you and your best friend." *Marisol: "Thanks for coming." Mo: "What's with the door locking? Wait, is this sexy time?" |-| Featured Music= *"Quiet Assurance" - Telegraph Canyon *"Kid to You" - Dylan Guthro *"Long Gone" - Jonathan Inc. *"The Mexico of Europe" - Last Band Alive *"Sleep to Grow" - The Belle Game |-| Links= *Watch Doll Parts (2) on YouTube *Watch Doll Parts (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes